


Mechanical Love

by Sonia_Iruma



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia_Iruma/pseuds/Sonia_Iruma
Summary: This is solely from a roleplay with a Kiibo on the Danganronpa Amino, which means it'll be 2 sides of the story.





	1. Escaping The Sewer

Kiibo:   
As they had finally climbed out of the sewer drains all together and out of that damn place Kiibo was happy now to finally be out.. After all that here they were and now he could go back to his home perhaps with professor Idabashi- He must've been looking for him seeing how close they were and all and must've assumed he was missing by now- Wanting to get back to him already.

Miu:   
Finally out of the grummy disgusting sewer she yells "FUCK YEAH! WE ESCAPED THE KILLING GAME! WAHOO!" Which scares people passing by staring at the 15 teens that suddenly came out of the sewer. 

�Kiibo:   
Standing around now he let out a little nervous sigh after this and smiled. " Well- It's good we are out of there but what now? Do we just all split up? " He asked curiously and out loud.

�Miu:   
She glances at him "welllll, I'm not sure. I didn't think we'd all get this far!"

�Kiibo:   
" Well- I didn't think so either! But it's great we are here now. " He said to her before looking around. " Maybe we should go somewhere less- Ya' know, Open and all. " He suggested, Unsure really but maybe it could be a good idea.

�Miu:   
She glances at the others who seem to be slowly fading away from each other, promising to meet up sometimes as friends, just as Kaede insisted. "They all seem to be going off on their own" She looks over at him and smiles "How about both of us not split up, for now"

�Kiibo:   
" Hmm- Yeah, Perhaps we should head back to my place then, My professor is probably panicking and awaiting my return by now.. " He said to the other while looking at Miu.

�Miu:   
She grins then grabs his hand "Lead the way then!" Glancing one last time at the others, who mostly seperated, she drags him along although not sure where she's going. 

�Kiibo:   
As the other grabbed his hand a small blush crossed his face before nodding. " Okay let's g- Ah!- slow down Miu, We will get their quickly, Lets just take our time.. " He said while letting her run, Deciding he would just inform her if she was going to wrong way.

� Miu:   
She giggles then looks back at him still running "Am I going the right w-" And of course because she didn't look where she was going she smacked into a tree, great job Miu. 

�Kiibo:   
Watching as she hit the tree now he looked at her. " Sorry for not worrying you about that! I would've if I had enough time to react- But you are going the correct way, Just two lefts and a right and we will be there. " He said with a smile.

�Miu:   
"It's ok Kiibo, I'm not hurt too badly" She assures him, yet she has a bump on her forehead. "Great, that made my beautiful face tainted!" She sighs

�Kiibo:   
" Hmm! Well we can probably get you fixed up back at my home- I have a feeling you will get along with professor Adabashi really well! " He smiled to her, Hoping the two of them would get along as they continued walking but at a slower pace now atleast.

�Miu:   
She mumbles something then walks beside him, still holding his hand

�Kiibo:   
When she had mumbled something, Kiibo was a bit confused as they got closer to his house now. " What was that?- " He asked out of pure just curiosity.

�Miu:   
She blushes slightly then twirls her hair nervously "N-nothing!"


	2. Bringing A Girl Home

�Kiibo:   
" Oh okay- " He nodded with a blush of his own before eventually they reached his house and Kiibo pulled his hand away to knock on the door- His professor soon answering with a big hug and even some tears- Kiibo was like a son to him and when the professor had thought he lost even him he was upset.

�Miu:   
She looks at him "You're the professor?"

�Kiibo:   
As Kiibo was soon let out of the hug he smiled and began to go into explanation of what had happened. " So when w-" But before he could continue Idabashi looked over to see Miu before smiling with excitement. " Oh- I see you brought a girl home, She a nice girl? How long have you two been together now?.. " He said before Kiibo began blushing madly and shaking him hands with embarrassment.

�Miu:   
She giggles a blush spread across her face "Oh, not long a week or 2" She says smirking and holds Kiibo's hand. 

�Kiibo:   
" No- That's not it.. We aren't dating.. We are just friend I swear. " He said as the other grabbed his hand now and held it- A bright blush covering his face now and he began to heat up a bit.

�Miu:   
She giggles and hugs him "I can't take it! You're adorable when you blush Kiibo!" Smiling she puts her head on his chest. 

�Kiibo:   
" I don't u-understand! Honestly! It's not what it looks like.. " He yelled in embarrassment.

�Miu:   
She giggles once again then kisses his cheek liking this 'boyfriend girlfriend' thing but to prevent Kiibo from heating up further, she let's go and smiles at the professor "Although we're not a couple, we might as well be" She says simply. 

�Kiibo:   
Just going silent now his whole face was covered in a intense blush now before his professor soon laughed a bit and moved to the side to let them both in- Kiibo quickly squeezing in and all because of how embarrassed he was he just wanted to be back in the house.

�Miu:   
She smiles and follows him in thinking about how cute Kiibo was, in general.

�Kiibo:   
" I will be in my room then- " Kiibo said and began to walk off now- embarrassed And wanted some alone time after everything.


	3. The Professor

�Kiibo:   
Meanwhile professor Idabashi headed over to the couch before looking to Miu. " Hmm- So what is your name?" He decided to ask and get closer to this girl and see who could possibly be dating his own creation.

�Miu:   
"My name is Miu, Miu Iruma! I'm the ultimate inventor gorgeous girl genius Miu!" She puffs her chest out grinning proudly as she bragged "I helped Kiibo with his repairs while we were in the ki- school!" Not wanting to upset him she changes 'killing game' to 'school' which isn't a lie of course, they were living in a school. 

�Kiibo:   
" Hmm- Well, I'm glad you kept him up to date and all cleaned up. I thank you for that, I see you are an inventor though. Mind sharing with me some ideas of inventions you have maybe? " He asked while sitting back and crossed his legs over one another.

�Miu:   
"Most of them have to do with sleeping, although my most famous one is eye drop contact lenses..." She frowns "They were a fail, they took too long to make"

�Kiibo:   
" Hmm- They sound interesting, But I'd like to see them in person. " He said with a small smile before getting up. " I'm going to get something to drink- Would you like anything? " he questioned.

�Miu:   
She smiles but declines politely "No, thank you"

Kiibo:   
" Hmm- Okay. " He said before getting up to return with some coffee in a small coffee mug- He shortly sat back down and began to gaze around the room thinking for a topic for them to talk about.

�Miu:   
"Do you think I should go check on Kiibo?" She suddenly questioned thinking for a moment before whispering 'I hope he's ok'

� Kiibo:   
" Well- He is very intelligent as you could tell and I doubt he needs checking on- " He said to her with a sudden smirk. " Are you doubting my creating skills? " He asked while just messing around and trying to guilt trip her it seemed just to have some fun and make her more comfy here knowing they could joke.

�Miu:   
She looks at him and smiled "I'm not doubting you, I find Kiibo quite fascinating in fact. He seems so elaborate, he is really like a real person. While only thing I can do is tinker with a few screws and metal plates and make a pen that can change into a sword..." She mentioned the pen sword casually. 

�Kiibo:   
" Hmm- Very cool, I was just joking you though, Check with him as you please but I would suggest not doing it to often. He might take it in to Offense- " He warmed the other with a small laugh before taking a sip of his own drink.


	4. Robots Are Cuddly

Miu:   
"I'll be right back then!" She smiles then gets up walking towards where Kiibo headed. She arrives at the door and knocks on it. 

�Kiibo:   
" Hmm- Okay, see you later then. " He said before waving the girl off.

Meanwhile, Kiibo was off in his room- He had been listening to a few CD's while thinking over that whole killing game! It was so crazy. And awful, Why. What if they all died! Who would be responsible?! It was really such a terrible thing.

�Miu:   
"Kiibo? Are you ok?" She knocks on the door again biting her lip a little worried about him. 

�Kiibo:   
" Yeah- I'm fine, Come on in Miu- " He said to the other before leaning over to turn off the music and shut down the CD player as he watched the door while waiting for her to come in.

�Miu:   
She walks in and smiles at him "Are you sure you're ok Kiibo?"

�Kiibo:   
" Yeah- I'm okay. " He said before looking off to the side quietly looking to the floor- Kiibo wasn't to happy though after such a thing such as the killing game.

�Miu:   
She looks at him worried then walks over to him and hugs him "It's ok Kiibo"

�Kiibo:   
" It's just so crazy! The killing game is just upsetting me but at least everything is okay now- But still.. " He huffed heavily.

�Miu:   
"It's alright Kiibo..." She sighs then sits next to him and hugs him comfortingly "At least everyone is ok now right?'

�Kiibo:   
" I guess. But it still doesn't make it right Miu- " He said with a shake of his head and decided to just enjoy the embrace of the hug.

�Miu:   
She looks at him and puts her head on his shoulder "Hey Kiibo? Remember when Kokichi asked if robots have dicks? I'm curious as to what the answer to that is" She casually asks looking at him. 

�Kiibo:   
" Well I mean- I am unsure- I have never really bothered to check.. What made you ask that so randomly though?.. " He questioned to the other with curiosity.

�Miu:   
she giggles and smirks at him "Oh, just curious!"

�Kiibo:   
" Well- I just don't know- But honestly that's a bit personal Miu.. " He said while moving a hand down to sorta cover himself now.

�Miu:   
"Eee! I-i'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable!" She says quickly. 

�Kiibo:   
" No- It's okay, I get it you were just curious.. I wonder about some things too so it's not problem- Really. " He said to the other.

�Miu:   
She smiles then casually snuggles close to him "You're quite cuddly" she giggles and hugs him once again placing her head on his shoulder. 

�Kiibo:   
" You really think that?.. " He asked and looked over to the other curiously- A large blush on his own face.

�Miu:   
She nods "I do!" Quickly, yet hesitating at first, she kisses his cheek "You're such a sweetheart Kiibo!" She cuddles against him smiling. 

�Kiibo:   
" I don't know what to say that's just so kin- Ah!- " suddenly yelping as he was kissed on the cheek he became super embarrassed and grabbed a pillow before quickly covering his own face.

�Miu:   
She laughs, also blushing "S-sorry! I couldn't help it! You're just so cute!"

�Kiibo:   
" i-it's fine! Really I just!- " He wasn't exactly sure what to tell the other and began to get more and more nervous by the seconds.

�Miu:   
She giggles once again then lays on top of him putting her head on his chest content "That's better..."

�Kiibo:   
Blushing madly he closed his eyes shut tightly before shaking his and began to fiddle with his fingers- Miu was attractive and all but Kiibo was sensitive and easily flustered. 

�Miu:   
"Are you ok Kiibo?" She looks up at him "A-am I making you uncomfortable? I-im sorry!" She starts to get up off of him a deep blush over her face, embarrassed. 

�Kiibo:   
" That's- I just! I think your very cool and cute and I love you Miu! " He said suddenly to her.


	5. I Love You Miu

�Kiibo:   
I think your very cool and cute and I love you Miu! He said suddenly to her.

�Miu:   
Her face somehow turns even more red then thought possible and she smiles at him laying back down then holds his face in her hands "I love you too Kiibo" She says simply then closes the gap between them kissing him straight on the lips.

�Kiibo:   
As the gap was closed he didn't realize what was happening but when along with what his AI was telling him or at least reading and he decided to kiss back- Still a kiss but an awkward one that was.

�Miu:   
She blushes bright red and puts her hands on his shoulders truthfully wasn't thinking he'd react at all.

�Kiibo:   
Kissing her back now his face was just all red as Kiibo's body was personally heating up but his eyes shut and he tried to focus on the kiss-

�Miu:   
Continues to kiss him also focusing on the kiss looking at him and winks

�Kiibo:   
When he suddenly snapped into realization he pulled away quickly with his face a hot red. "I'm so sorry Miu! I shouldn't have done that to such a lady." He said with a small bow of apology..

�Miu:   
She smirks at him then holds his face in her hands "Don't apologize Kiibo, surprisingly that was my first kiss" She smiles at him theÂ  kissed his cheek.. 

�Kiibo:   
"Woah- Same here, Well besides from small kisses from my father. Nothing weird though! Just like son and father love- Honestly you seem like a professional kisser by now though!" He said to the other with a embarrassed

�Miu:   
She giggles then smirks at him winking, "Practice makes perfect~" She purrs at him. 

�Kiibo:   
"Well- I don't think you should practice it just something humans sorta do?" He asked to her- Making the point that this was a human like thing and that he just did it must have been impressive.

�Miu:   
"It is, but I like practicing with you" She blushes and smiles at him.

�Kiibo:   
"Hmm- wait! So I am just practice! I don't think that's what you should use me for exactly.." He explained to her with a soon to be followed out heavy sigh.

�Miu:   
She raises her eyebrow at him then realizes how that came out to him "Oh! I uh I didn't mean it like that!" She adds quickly looking extremely guilty

�Kiibo:   
"Miu, I love you.." He said suddenly before reaching his hand out with a even more intense blush. "Please hold my hand.." He said shyly. Clearly the robot wasn't to familiar with sexual love so he thought this had to at least be the most that was possible to do, even if Kiibo was smart he was still a robot and got confused at times.

�Miu:   
She smiles at him "I love you too Kiibo" Holds his hand and giggles "Still adorable when you blush"

�Kiibo:   
"Thank you, Miu" He said to her and just kept holding her hand when he was clearly embarrassed and flustered.

�Miu:   
"You do realize I'm still laying on you, right Kiibo?~" She purrs

�Kiibo:   
’’Well I can see that- And I enjoy it, I mean isn't this what people do when they love each other?..'' He asked her curiously.

�Miu:   
"Yes, it is" She replies kissing his cheek "Hey Kiibo?"

�Kiibo:   
Blushing as his cheek was soon kissed he soon turned his eyes directly into her's trying to focus on her as he tilted his head. " What is it? " He asked.

�Miu:   
"I'm curious as to what is under your clothes, or is it apart of your body?" Her eyed light up as she says this extremely curious.

�Kiibo:   
'’ Well- It might be a bit strange but I can show you.. " He said before he clicked to buttons beside his arms.. Soon the metal plates unwrapping to reveal his under body.. It was still metal but more smooth and all as he softly blushed and stayed quiet.

�Miu:   
"Wow! That's amazing!" She giggles and casually kisses his chest "The professor is a genius! Having your clothes meld away piece by piece!"


	6. Girly Parts

Kiibo: �  
" Well- I mean, He is really clever and smart!- " He said to the other with a happy smile and looked at the other.

�Miu:   
"I can see that for sure!" She laughs then snuggles against him "You know, it doesn't seem fair for just you to be so exposed" She says casually, then proceeds to take off her clothes, leaving only her underwear and bra.

� Kiibo:   
Looking at her for a second he just looked away quickly. " I don't think I should be looking at the exactly! " the male explained to her as he stood there nearly naked..

�Miu:   
She giggles and kisses his forehead "It's alright Kiibo! I don't mind if you look at me like this, in fact I like it"

�Kiibo:   
" But- I don't think my father would approve of me looking at a girl in such a way... " He said quietly, he definitely was getting more and more shy and didn't feel as though it was correct even if he was given consent.

�Miu:   
She sighs and puts her clothes back on "Fine, fine. I forgot you're innocent, and the others would be mad if I 'tainted' you"

�Kiibo:   
" I just don't know- I   
mean.. I can try to look if that's what you would really like.. " He said with that blush of his still.

�Miu:   
She smirks then takes off her clothes again, this time taking her bra off as well "Kiibo~ You can look~"

�Kiibo:   
" O-Okay.. " He nodded before he looked up and down at the others body.. his eyes immediately drawn to her large Breast.. " Wo-woah Miu.. are you sure your okay with me seeing your girly parts?.. " He asked her innocently as he was all red now and heating up a lot.

�Miu:   
She giggles and casually lays her head on her breast "Mmhm~ I don't mind one bit, also these 'girly parts' are called boobs, or breast"

�Kiibo:   
" Oh- Okay.. I see, so what are they made out of.. are they fake? " He asked shyly as he now stood up and looked at them- curious to a few things about them..

�Miu:   
She shakes her head giggling "You're so adorable, no they're not fake, boobs come in different sizes, mine just so happen to be the biggest out of the girls!"

�Kiibo:   
" But- That big?.. do you mind if I touch them?.. " He asked as he got closer suddenly before he realized what he was doing and immediately backed up. " I mean only if you are comfortable with it! I'm so sorry for asking. I shouldn't have asked that! " He said in a panic-

�Miu:   
She rolls her eyes and grabs his hands and puts them on her breast "There~"

�Kiibo:   
Looking at them.. he kept his hands right there before giving them a soft squeeze- squishy they were and nice.. he sorta liked them but felt a bit bad for doing so as he didn't exactly like Miu for her body but better her personality. Though this was nice too and he was definitely liking all this new stuff about the human body.

�Miu:   
She smiles at him and giggles then shivers a little as he squeezes them "Boobs are sensitive, but when touched to the woman it feels quite nice~ Also, lovers, every now and then do this, well sometimes more then this but..." She trails off with a blush on her face. 

�Kiibo:   
" wait- So their is more to this?.. I don't understand.. " He said while he looked up to her eyes, while seeming to just sort of keep his hands on her boobs.. He was wondering really if they could take this further.


	7. If They Could Continue

Miu:   
She blushes crimson and looks down "Well... What would take it further ends at a chance of the female becoming pregnant, the way humans reproduce" She explains while fidgeting nervously.

�Kiibo:   
" Oh- Okay, we probably shouldn't do that then.. " He said, just assuming the option was just to not and rather avoid that all.. perhaps he would just feel her boobs for a bit longer if she was okay with it.

Miu:   
She mumbles something and fidgets, blushing crimson twirling her hair nervously thinking about something. 

�Kiibo:   
" Are you Okay?.. " He asked the other while watching her now.. he was curious when seeing how she was blushing as well.. perhaps he should've stopped touching her boobs now. He was unsure.

�Miu:   
"I-I'm just... Um..." She looks at him nervously "I... I'm just curious as to what our child would look like..." She mumbles still blushing. 

�Kiibo:   
"I'm not sure.." He said to her with a shrug.. really now knowing as he suddenly put his face against the others boob just to feel it...

�Miu:   
blushes bright red then smiles and kisses his head "Kiibo? D-do you want to be a couple?"

�Kiibo:   
" I mean- it's all up to you and all.. " He said to the other shyly and softly smiled a bit..

�Miu:   
Nuzzles his hair "I'd love to be your girlfriend Kiibo!" she adds something afterwards but its whispered

�Kiibo:   
" I'd like to be your boy friend then! " He said suddenly straight out loud to her before pulling the two of their nearly naked bodies into a hug..

�Miu:   
She blushes crimson and can't help but let out a small moan when her underwear brushed against his crotch then immediately her eyes widen and instinctively pushes him away out of embarrassment then covers her face with her hands "I-im sorry! I didn't expect you to hug me so suddenly and I couldn't keep it in!"

�Kiibo:   
As Kiibo seemed to have an erection now even he, himself did not notice it and just kept looked at the other before nodding. " I am so sorry- I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.. " He said- clearly very awkward about this as he began to head over to the bed soon enough and sat down on the bed.. Just sorta looking down quietly.

�Miu:   
...after a minute or two she notices his erection and smirks "Well, look at that, you do have a dick" Then she walks over and sits next to him "Kiibo~"

Kiibo:   
Soon covering himself upon the word he shook his head. " What is it?.. " He asked as the other called out his name.. he looked away from her but kept covering himself.

�Miu:   
She giggles then casually sits in his lap, making sure to get his hands out of the way "Heh~"

�Kiibo:   
" M-Miu! Don't do that.. " He said to the other sitting upon such a sensitive area especially at a time like this his fake robot dick was practically throbbing..

�Miu:   
She giggles then holds his face in her hands "I love you Kiibo" She smiles at him then kisses him putting her arms around his neck "Mmm~"

�Kiibo:   
" Ah!- Miu.. I don't think that's really the best idea.. " He said with just his little boxers on now.. Kiibo was a bit nervous about this so just after he stayed quiet.. trying not to make any noises.

Miu:   
She sighs "Alright, alright I don't want to make you too uncomfortable, or make this go further when you don't want to" She smiles a little at him them kisses his chest laying on him

�Kiibo:   
" O-Okay.. " He said quietly. What else was he really suppose to tell her anyway?

�Miu:   
She smiles at him and gives him a kiss "I love you Kiibo"

�Kiibo:   
" I-I love you too Miu! " He said quickly with a bright blush.

�Miu:   
She smiles then plants little kisses from his forehead to his chest "Mwah!~ Mwah!~"


	8. Getting A Bit Spicy

�Kiibo:   
Letting the other lay on him now he simply smiled softly at her with a bright blush before just looking into her eyes.. and then his eyes sorta drew down to her chest..

�Miu:   
"Are you looking at my breast Kiibo?~" She smirks looking whether his line of sight directs to. 

�Kiibo:   
" No! That's! I mean- I promise I wouldn't do that.. I just happened to look there! Really it's my bad.. " He said with an overwhelming blush of panic.

�Miu:   
She rolls her eyes they sits up "Kiibo, I don't mind if you look at them, you can touch them too if you'd like, although I can't garentee that I won't moan" She teases him giggling. 

�Kiibo:   
" I'm not so sure- are you sure your not uncomfortable with it? Aren't they really painful when I touch them, I don't wanna hurt you or pop them.. " the robot said. Clearly not sure what boobs were, or their purpose but he didn't want to ruin them or anything of the sort.

�Miu:   
She rolls her eyes then puts his hands on her breast, "They can't pop silly, also I quite like it when you squeeze them~"

�Kiibo:   
" But you said they are sensitive! I don't wish to hurt you Miu! " He said before sorta just holding them there. " What are boobs even for Miu?.. " He asked her..

�Miu:   
She sighs "Remember when I explained about children? Well when a woman is pregnant, her boobs start producing milk to feed the baby when it's born" She explains smiling at him. 

�Kiibo:   
" How long is that for?.. " He asked the other shyly as he looked at the two boobs and gave them a small little press.

�Miu:   
"It's about 9 months for the baby to develop" She answers thinking about something.

�Kiibo:   
" 9 Months! That's a long time. " He said to her. Not sure if she was being serious or not but geez that was a long time.

Miu:   
She smiles at him "Humans are elaborate creatures, think about it, a human being is growing inside of a woman, it'd take a while"

�Kiibo:   
" Hmm- you're right I guess.. but still, I just find it interesting. " He laughed to her.

�Miu:   
She giggles "Interesting hm?~" She smirks at him, getting an idea but decides not to ask him, yet. 

Kiibo:   
" Hmm- Yeah! " He nodded to the other with a happy smile of interest and gave her boobs a small squeeze. 

�Miu:   
She thinks about something, then looks like she's about to ask him something then decides not to, for right now anyway. 

�Kiibo:   
Suddenly looking from her breast to his face he just suddenly starts squeezing them over and over before sorta pulling them curiously.

�Miu:   
She blushes crimson and caught by surprise she moans "Ah!~ Mmm!~"

�Kiibo:   
" Oh! I'm sorry. Should I not do that? " He asked while stopping for a minute.

�Miu:   
She looks at him "That feels good Kiibo~ You can continue if you want, I don't mind, in fact I want you to play with my breast~"

�Kiibo:   
" O-oh Okay. " he said before giving them another squeeze and soon let go before using his cold metal fingers to circle her nipples.

�Miu:   
She blushes red and moans a bit louder "Mmm~ That feels really good~ Kiibo~~" Leans forward towards him, wanting more. 

�Kiibo:   
" What else do you wish for me to do?- " He asked while looking into her eyes. He was happy to please her as much as she wanted as long as she was not hurt.

�Miu:   
She looks at him for a second then shakes her head deciding not to ask, yet "Th-that's ok for now Kiibo, thank you" She kisses his cheek. 

�Kiibo:   
" Okay- well if your do want something I'd be happy to do it for you. " He said to her with a little smile of pureness which was clearly being ruined.

�Miu:   
She smirks then suddenly presses him down laying on top of him.

�Kiibo:   
" H-hey! What are you doing Miu? " He asked curiously.

�Miu:   
"This!~" She kisses him deeply and passionately practically pressing herself against him, especially her hips. 

�Kiibo:   
" A-ah.. " Being muted by the kiss he moan at the small grind against him.. he was sensitive down on his lower part and all.

�Miu:   
She blushes then looks at him, winks, and breaks the kiss then, typical Miu, blurts out something dirty "I wonder what it feels like to have a dick, let alone a robot dick inside me?" Giggling she looks at him. 

�Kiibo:   
" W-What! Where did that idea come from! I'm not even sure I'm fully able to do that.. don't You have like two holes of something?.. it's too confusing.. " he began to jabber on just out of embarrassment.

�Miu:   
She giggles "Mmhm~ I have an idea!" She suddenly says smirking "This could be a way for you to better understand humans! By experiencing how humans reproduce!" She beams at him clearly proud of the idea "O-of course you d-don't have to! I j-just was wondering what it'd f-feel like!" She adds quickly twirling her hair nervously.


	9. Mechanical Love

Kiibo:   
" N-no, we totally can if that is what you want, it just may be a bit difficult to get used to it seeing I haven't exactly always been having sex.. I'm actually a virgin so I have no clue and haven't really ever touched my dick my whole life seeing as I'm a robot I have no need too.. " He said shyly but laid back and allowed the other access.

Miu:   
She blushes red and looks at him smiling "I love you so much Kiibo, are you sure you want to?"

Kiibo:   
" I mean.. You did say it would help me learn some more right? I don't mind as long as their is all a reason.. " He said with a smile.

Miu:   
She blushes "Could you take off your..." She blushes crimson "boxers...?" She asked taking off her pink skirt and panties. 

Kiibo:   
" Yeah- I can do that.. " He said before he got up and began to removed his boxers- His dick sorta looked like a dildo but an expensive one for sure with lots of details to match that to one of a humans.

Miu:   
She smiles then gets on top of him "A-are you ready Kiibo?" She asked looking down at him positioning herself over him. 

Kiibo:   
" Yeah.. Well I think so " He said with a nod to her while looking at her body and then his very own dick.

Miu:   
She slowly lowers herself onto him easily sliding into her, like they always meant to be together. She winces as he takes her virginity, a little blood appearing "D-dont be alarmed Kiibo, that sometimes happens, it can either hurt for the woman or she'll feel nothing at all. Seems for me it hurt"

Kiibo:   
" Oh! Is t-there Anything I can do about t-that.. " He said in a panic.. Feeling bad for her and he grunted a bit himself.. What a weird feeling this was.. But at least they were experiencing these new sensations together.

Miu:   
She blushes and smiles at him "It's ok Kiibo, the pain will pass" She assures him finally most of Kiibo's dick is inside her "H-how does it feel?"

Kiibo:   
" It feels good personally.. but I'm not so sure. I mean, I'm nervous for you. Are you sure it's all okay on your end? " He asked to her..

Miu:   
"Kiibo, it feels amazing it's nothing but pleasure now." She smiles at him thinking how cute it is that he was concerned for her. 

Kiibo:   
" Oh.. Okay, Well that's good at least.. But what do I exactly do from now on? " He asked.

Miu:   
"C-could you start thrusting?" She asks blushing red at the thought. "A-as in just thrusting your h-hips up" She explains still embarrassed. 

Kiibo:   
" Oh.. Okay. Like this?.. " He asked before he moved his hips up and shoved his dick deep up and out into the other..

Miu:   
She moans louder "Y-yes!~ Just like that!~ Mmm!~"

Kiibo:   
" O-Okay- " He said within a sudden moan.. But the more she moved the more he could just feel something building up in his body.. He didn't understand it but continued anyway.

Miu:   
She leans down and kisses his forehead "I-i love you Kiibo~ Mmm~"


	10. Caught In The Act

Kiibo:   
" I l-love you too.. " He said with small pants and kept moving.. doing this for a few more minutes until suddenly cumming within her. How is this possible you may ask? The robot had a cum sensor which released sperm when lots of pressure was put on it.. made for when Kiibo was making love.. But right at that moment his professor suddenly came to the room and knocked on the door to see what all this noise was about.

Miu:   
She blushes crimson and cums as well then looks at the door in alarm "U-uh oh"

Kiibo:   
Giving three warning knocks the professor was soon to walk in before seeing Kiibo and Miu.. He was speechless and quickly shut the door... Kiibo's body quickly heating up a lot in a panic..

Miu:   
"O-oh, uh" She blushes bright red and gets off of Kiibo embarrassed "Oh dear-" She scoots close to Kiibo and looks up at him "You ok Kiibo? "

Kiibo:   
" I- Um- " Glitching out now his eyes became static in a panic.. At loss for words suddenly Kiibo began to shut down as thought he hadnâ€™t been charged or something.. This was just rebooting his system though after so many things having within his AI.

Miu:   
"Oh dear... I guess not" She kisses his cheek hugging him and falls asleep. 

Kiibo:   
As Miu had fallen asleep, Kiibo had shut down. It was a forced shut down though out of pure embarrassment. Nothing had really ever been that worse for the robot. How awful.

Miu:   
Murmuring in her sleep she snuggles closer to him sound asleep as if nothing happened.

Kiibo:   
As the robot was somewhat could be considered sleeping he soon rebooted to Find Miu on top of him.. interesting.. No embarrassing! Everything came rushing back to him.. How awful.

Miu:   
Mumbles his name "Kiibo... I love you..." Smiling in her sleep and snuggling against his chest, clearly content with cuddling with the robot.

Kiibo:   
"I l-love you too! Miu I really think you should clean that out of your system though and take a shower.. " He said- referring to the cum.

Miu:   
Waking up she looks at him "What if I want to keep it? Have a little bit of you to be with me wherever I go~"

Kiibo:   
" M-Miu! But I don't know! A-are you sure you ca-can handle a child even! " He asked her and closed his eyes tightly.. Blushing innocently at the thought.

Miu:   
She rolls her eyes "Pregnancies are a chance, there's a chance I might be pregnant, and a chance I'm not" She smiles at him "Besides, I wouldn't mind having y-your ch-ch-child..." She mumbles that last part nervously twirling a lock of her hair. 

Kiibo:   
" O-Okay.. Well I suggest you speak with my professor about this as well- I'm not sure how pleased he will be but who knows.. " He shrugged softly.

Miu:   
She nods at him "And uh, knowing what he just witnessed..." She blushes bright red remembering. "H-he might have an idea"

Kiibo:   
" Yeah- Perhaps we should go talk to him about this.. Well after we get something on.. " He explained to her nervously with a blush of fluster.

Miu:   
She nodded and smiles at him kissing his cheek then getting up off of him. 

Kiibo:   
Getting up as well he looked around before soon putting on what he could and then looked at Miu. " Do you mind helping me with the rest?.. it's a bit difficult to do on my own.. " He asked her- referring to the armor plates that were like clothes among his body.

Miu:    
She nods and kisses his cheek then presses the button she saw him press before the whole thing. 

Kiibo:   
Getting everything back on he smiled and looked at her. " O-Okay, Let's go then.. " He said before exiting the room to go speak with his professor.

Miu:   
Puts her clothes back on then holds his hand shyly and follows him.


End file.
